The natural history of the various manifestations and vascular complications of diabetes mellitus are being studied and evaluated in an Amerindian community. Various associated conditions and factors, including heredity, that may have bearing on the frequency and severity of diabetes and/or its complications are under investigation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bennett, P.H., Rushforth, N.B., M., and LeCompte, P.M.: Epidemiological Studies of Diabetes in the Pima Indians. Recent Progress in Hormone Research 32:333-376, 1976. Murphy, R.L., Holford, S.K., Knowler, W.C.: Visual Lung-Sound Characterization by Time-Expanded Wave-Form Analysis. NEJM 296:968-971, 1977.